


Alone... but kinda not that alone... (Sequel To Alone)

by eternal_moonie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Summary: takes place the night after the events of Alone





	Alone... but kinda not that alone... (Sequel To Alone)

Title: Alone... but kinda not that alone... (Sequel to Alone)   
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: Riverdale  
Summary: takes place the night after the events of Alone  
Note: Once again a four sentence fic.

 

Ever since the striptease and the fact that she caught Archie's eye last night while she was dressed like that in her bedroom window, Betty wondered... what it would be like if she could have Archie like that, not even knowing the events that transpired in his bedroom when she had fallen asleep, but this... look they had given one another, it felt electrifying to her, something I could want to go to bed with every night and wake up with every morning... she thought to herself.

Just like last night, Archie stands there in front of his window, shirtless, but this time his hand travels south his chiseled body, as he discovers that Betty is still wearing those bra and panties from the night before, while when Betty locks eyes with him, she unclasps the spaghetti straps of her bra and allows the flimsy article of clothing to fall to the floor, not even thinking oh my god his hand is travelling there and neither is he with oh my god her bra just fell to the floor... Betty! What is happening?! No, this is wrong, no he doesn't think that at all, not even when he slips out of his boxers and lets his tip of the hard cock he is sporting touch the cold of the window. 

All Betty does is gasp softly and then the last piece of clothing that conceals her young innocent body is also no more protecting that, her fingers going straight to her hot core as she dares to press herself closer to the window... as if she longs to touch that third leg of his, to feel it enter her forbidden fruit instead of her fingers that only increase her fingering, the passageaway to true Paradise... 

Archie's hand clutches his hard cock as he pumps himself faster and faster, not realizing his always kind smile turning darker into somewhat of an evil smirk, revelling in the power and control he has over making his best childhood friend, the one that had always been there for him since they were kids, who had helped him to read back in kindergarten, act like this completely new horny person, watching with all the attention in the whole wide world how her fingers slide into her hot core and how he wants to slide himself home right there or to feel his tongue take deep licks, sucks or even soft bites of that forbidden fruit, when he bites that bottom lip of his when he cums all over the window, splattering it with his cum, his only eyes on Betty's fingertips coating her bedroom window with her sex juices... yes, if we could become one, imagine how that would feel... they both thought at that exact moment, until they were able to snap out of it and quickly close the curtains, their hearts hammering in their chests and thinking oh my god, what have we done?!


End file.
